


I've Longed For You (Tell Me I'm A Fool)

by ShineyT



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, But only for a bit, Cake, Comfort, Crofters, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Logan, Insecure Virgil, M/M, Roughhousing, Tickling, analogical - Freeform, and with tickling, between friends, but like, but only a teensy bit, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyT/pseuds/ShineyT
Summary: Prompt: "I'm super ticklish and you always use it against me when I'm angry and start tickling me, but now we're a mess on the couch and you're kinda laying on top of me, hugging me so you won't fall down, and I realize how much I've been aching to kiss you for forever"





	I've Longed For You (Tell Me I'm A Fool)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm running with the idea that Logan's very oblivious to feelings...

There were a lot of things Virgil was unsure about, but as the embodiment of Anxiety that was to be expected. Logan was glad that the list was slowly diminishing though. Really, he was. Except... he kind of wished Virgil had never found out that he was ticklish.

Logan was meant to be serious. He wore a necktie, for goodness' sake! He was the embodiment of logic, and knowledge, and...

Okay, and stress. So maybe Virgil finding new ways to help him reduce stress wasn't so bad. Logically, Logan knew this, knew that that's what Virgil was trying to achieve.

But why tickling? That was just not fair - he couldn't help being reduced to tears of laughter during an attack. He suspected he was indistinguishable from Patton when he being tickled, and that just would not do. Patton was sunshine and rainbows and  _feelings._ Logan was none of those things.

Well, most of the time. Virgil was the exception to many things, it seemed.

It all started when Virgil tried to grab Logan's Crofter's (yes, it was Logan's. It was in Logan's hands and it had Logan's face on it. Ergo, it was Logan's. Case closed.) and Logan, screeching, tried to get it back. Virgil held it arm's length away, grinning and trying to grab Logan's spoon from him as well. This escalated into a full-blown scuffle, and since it would be impossible to fight and hold an open jar of jelly at the same time without spilling at least  _some_ of it, they both ended up covered in jelly, Logan's glasses askew on his face while he panted, Virgil holding him down with his legs (Logan refused to use the word 'straddling') and looking triumphant as he put a spoonful of Crofter's into his mouth, his eyes never once leaving Logan's glare.

"Whatcha gonna do, Lo? Huh?" Virgil wriggled his fingers in the general area of Logan's underarms and Logan shrieked and thrashed trying to get away from the sensation.

Virgil paused and they both stared at each other. The only sound in the room was Logan's heavy breathing.

Virgil wriggled his fingers again. Logan's soul seemed to briefly leave his skin in his attempt to get away.

"Oh my," Virgil looked positively evil in his glee. "Logan, you're ticklish!"

He then proceeded to collapse from laughter. Logan used the opportunity to grumpily shove him off and obtain his jar of Crofter's.  He stared sadly into the now almost-empty jar, the contents of which were now over both himself and the still-laughing Virgil, then slunk into the next room to sulk.

He could still hear Virgil so he simply straightened his tie, ignored the astounded look Prince was giving him, and went to his room.

"What did you guys  _do_?" followed him. He was unsure as to whether Princey meant Virgil's laughter or the excessive jelly trail Logan was leaving behind him, but he ignored it anyway.

They would get the story from Virgil and none of them would ever take him seriously again.

At least he still had some Crofter's.

 

Time passed, and there were no  _awws_ from Patton about his being ticklish, no exploitations of this weakness of his from Roman. Logan relaxed.

"Dude, are you kidding? This is prime blackmail material!" But there was a twinkle in Virgil's eye, and Logan could smell Deceit from across the mind. He rolled his eyes at his friend and they moved on to a puzzle.

 

Logan was furious. How could he have overlooked it? Why hadn't he just done his goddamn job?

Thomas had just flumped his way through an interview. This was supposed to be Logan's specialty - working out what they wanted to hear and how to best tailor Thomas' experiences to them. He wore a necktie, for goodness' sake!

"Logan? You okay buddy?"

Roman was the one mainly in charge of Thomas' eloquence, but he had been nowhere to be seen!

"Logan?"

And there was that overdue bill Thomas had to sort out. It should've been dealt with  _weeks_ ago - it shouldn't have been overdue in the first place-

"Logan!"

"What?" snapped Logan, irate. It was Virgil, who was looking concerned. Normally he would've been a mess at the interview, but Virgil hadn't wanted this job anyway. 'I'm telling you, Logan - guy's a homophobe. Sometimes you can just tell.'

"I was asking if you were ok, but you're clearly not. Go sit down, buddy. Want some Crofter's or something?"

Logan could feel himself tensing. He was in no mood to relax or eat or do anything other than stress out. So naturally he did the logical thing and did what Virgil said.

Four minutes later, having conjured up his unicorn onesie and had a blanket wrapped around him by Virgil (it smelled and had a spider pattern on it, but it was the thought that counted) Logan began to recount the events for Virgil.

"-and then I forgot the word for theatre."

Virgil, Logan could tell, was trying hard not to laugh. "You... You forgot the word for theatre?"

Logan scowled, "Have you retreated into that shell of yours, you turtle? Yes, I forgot the word for theatre. Certainly, people make mistakes, but I hear Roman speak the word often enough that it may as well be ingrained into by now."

Virgil was still unashamedly grinning. "You forgot the word for theatre," he repeated, poking Logan in the side.

Logan scowled even further. "Yes..."

" _Theatre_?"

"Whatever you're planning, you brat of a bat, you better give up right now or I'll never help you with your dark and stormy plights ever again!"

Virgil took that as his cue to begin a full-on tickle attack. Logan wasn't sure whether the sounds he was making sounded like laughs, sobs or pleas for help, but he was thrashing around for all he was worth. Virgil moved ever closer in his glee, until they were horizontal, blanket tangled up and unicorn hood revealing the most messy Virgil had ever seen Logan's hair.

After a bit, they stopped and panted. Virgil was lying on top of Logan and Logan watched Virgil's eyes blink open and closed, his pupils wide, the brown surrounding them as familiar and soothing as his books and his words. Slowly, Virgil shifted Logan's glasses into place and for a while they took turns breathing - one in, the other out.

"Logan," Virgil began. He wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, he looked quite serious. Was there cause for alarm? "Logan, I- I just- Can I kiss you?"

Logan was startled. He had not expected this outcome. He did not know what to say or what to do. He did not know what to think. Logically, they were mere aspects of a personality, and the represented ideologies that did not go together at all and yet-

And yet Logan found himself whispering, " _yes_ ," knowing Deceit was nowhere near.

It was an awkward first kiss. Despite being the embodiment of all Thomas' knowledge, and despite Thomas definitely knowing how to kiss, he was unsure of whether it was satisfactory to Virgil, or if he was positioning his mouth properly.

He took the glazed look n Virgil's eyes when they finally broke apart as a good sign.

Three days later, of figuring out hand-holding and admitting the length of their crushes shyly and a whole lot of teasing, they decided to make it official.

Suffice to say, when Roman heard they'd bonded over tickles and Crofter's, he exclaimed, "have you learned nothing from me?!" while Patton decided a cake to celebrate was of vital importance.

Thomas looked like he'd been hit over the head with a brick, but congratulated them anyway.

 

Both of them agreed Patton's cute rainbow cake was the best cake either of them had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure that since Thomas has three fricking brothers, there's no way he hasn't roughhoused at some point in his life, so I figure these two know the drill, though I doubt either of them took part. Actually, they probably did!
> 
> Roman: we are a brave knight taking down a hideous mountain troll!  
> Logan: He's looking away, quick jam your elbow in his side!  
> Virgil: Look out, there's a table behind you!  
> Patton: You boys having fun? Good. Be careful though, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt!  
> Others, in unison: Yes, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so Virgil was the one to initiate contact!!
> 
> I headcanon these two as growing more and more comfortable with each other as time goes on, to the point where Virgil is most out of his shell around Logan, which is why he was not EXTERNALLY a nervous wreck about kissing Logan.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy your day my lovelies!! xx
> 
> PS- if anyone can link me the original prompt I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
